


Boyhood

by redvelvetroulettes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Poetry, eat my heart out wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetroulettes/pseuds/redvelvetroulettes
Summary: tall boy! happy boy! shy but loud boy! dog-lover boy!





	Boyhood

**Author's Note:**

> uhh is there any explanation as to why my fav pieces of mine are written at 2:03 am while trying to study for finals !!

kim mingyu embodies spontaneity. he is the raw essence of boyhood and all its creatures, with a grin that could be emanating pure mischief, or rather, one that illuminates his wholesome nature.

a gentle giant, who reveres at the sight of relaxed movement and sunshine and the very thrill of life itself. and dogs! kim mingyu can’t help but boast his blithe state, which occurs often, and no one minds that. as buoyant as a bobbing apple above cold water, he releases nothing but genuine euphoria through glowing skin that glimmers like the clearest stream and radiates unadulterated warmth like the fire in his eyes. 

mingyu stands out, sure, but what distresses admirers is that his humility is so palpable which no one else can imitate, and his shoulders slump into meek angles that emit a rare but certain subdued character. there’s an undoubtful yet unseen comfortability that resides within him, and whether or not he knows it, it’s quite more than a haul on the heartstrings. 

maybe it’s in his bashful yet somehow shameless beam, or the fresh, youthful windows to the soul that can burnish even the scrappiest piece of metal. whatever it is, it lies in kim mingyu.


End file.
